Carry On My Wayward Daughters
by freedomintensifies
Summary: The halfway house for wayward girls now has another occupant, and life can be hard for the teenagers, especially when they know that it's not all sunshine and rainbows in the world. Claire, Alex, and Maddie have to join forces, despite their differences, to save the people they love from the evil in their past. And then what happens when the Winchester boys come to town, too?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my darlings. First off, thanks to whoever decided to read this story, I've written before, but I wanted to start on a fresh slate if that makes sense. This story takes place at the beginning of Season 11 Episode 12, and it revolves more around the three teenage girls of the story and how the boys impacted their lives. I thought it would be different than all the current Supernatural fanfiction out there. Also, in this chapter you're just getting a taste of what the main character is like, so bare with me, everything will be explained in chapters to come. Thanks for reading!

Much love,

freedomintensifies

* * *

We pulled up into the slightly crumbling driveway and there sat, in the normally empty spot, a 1967 Impala with sleek black paint and chrome accents. We had been driving in the old truck with no legal backseat, but I still sat crammed into it, having a clear view of the confusion written on the Sheriff's face. "The Winchesters?" she questioned. I'm not sure if she was asking us or herself, maybe she didn't either.

Alex glanced at me and then turned to Jody, "Why would they be here?"

Jody shrugged and placed the car into park before turning off the engine, "I didn't put up the bat signal."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Maybe they finally heard Claire was a threat to society." The past few months, Claire Novak definitely had racked up a permanent record, she was the only one of us that pursued hunting, if that's even what you want to call what she's been doing.

Jody shot me a look through the rearview mirror. "She's just having a hard time adjusting," she turned to Alex and patted her shoulder. "All of you did at some point."

I suddenly felt a little guilty making fun of her. I mean, I'm in no way like Alex. Nobody in their right mind would even consider me for prom queen, but I'm a little bit more adjusted than Claire. Sure, I have nightmares, and sure, I spend some of my free time reading lore and looking in the newspaper for odd occurrences, but these are all _sometimes_ , it's not an always. I don't revolve my life around hunting, what happened to me sucked, but I have a good set up now. I'm actually going to finish high school, in my wildest dreams, I could never even see that as a possibility.

We got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door, seeing that car again brought back a lot of memories, and not all of them are good ones. I shivered and tightened my grip on the much loved backpack, life was finally starting to have a normal rhythm to it, now this curve ball? As much as I love those boys, I didn't think I was ready to face the reason why they were here.

Jody unlocked the front door with groceries in hand and a huge grin spread across her face, "Well, there goes the neighborhood," she said in a slightly cheery voice. She wrapped her filled hands around Sam first, who basically towered over her. "Hi," she mumbled into his chest.

Sam smiled and took the groceries from her hands, "Hey, let me help you out."

Jody was almost surprised by the gesture, she's so used to helping everyone else out, she never expects any in return. They were right, she is good people, "Oh, thank you." She then made her way over to hug Dean, which I couldn't help but smirk. "Come here," she ordered and engulfed in the husky man without hesitation.

"It's been too long," he quirked. Alex and I stayed by the front door, out of the way, but I was enjoying the atmosphere from afar. It seemed a little more homey with everyone here, all our odds and ends of a family in sorts, despite what their being home meant. The Winchester boys were the reason I was here, hell, the reason I'm alive. I am forever grateful to them, even if I don't always show it. But there is always a "but" with them, not everything is a bed of roses.

Jody smiled and patted Dean's back one last time, "It has been too long."

"Yeah, clearly, it's been too long 'cause, Alex, that is you, right?" Sam said in awe. Everyone turned towards the perfect child with raven black hair who was not only dating the most popular boy in school, but had straight A's, and, well, kind of perfect in every sense other than previously being raised by vampires.

She slapped her hands to her sides, "I don't look that different," she mused. But despite her best efforts to hide it, I could see the sense of pride in her smile.

And then Claire had to ruin it for her, "It's amazing what you can accomplish when you spend two hours in the bathroom every morning."

Alex glared at Claire and her voice took on a very condescending tone, "Since when are you even up in the morning?" I was still leaning against the front door, I don't know why, but I still hesitated with company no matter if I knew them or not, old habits die hard, I guess. I continued watching the rerun of the same banter that occurred everyday in my own private sector. "I'm surprised you're awake now."

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't suppress the groan I made. The fights were beginning to get repetitive and annoying, and I was sick of it. "Can both of you please _shut up_?" That's when the entire room turned towards me, I wouldn't be surprised if they had forgotten I existed. I hadn't made a sound up until then.

Dean smirked, "Speaking of long time, you look good, kiddo." Now I was the one with the shade of crimson on her cheeks, and I let a small smile creep it's way onto my lips. The last time I saw them, I had long dirty blonde hair that had been matted and greased from the lack of care I had given it. It was now chopped shoulder length, displaying my natural waves and I had even taken the effort to outline my olive green eyes in some eyeliner and mascara. And instead of the rags I sported when they found me, I now wore skinny jeans, an over-sized sweater, and high tops. I still kept the unplucked eyebrows and my famous freckles, but I did look different, and I was proud of that. I was Maddie 2.0. Everything that was improved though was mainly aesthetics, I still am the same shy Maddie who couldn't ask for a refill on her drink for the life of her, but improved nonetheless.

"Thanks," I said while suppressing the urge to let the full on dorky grin make its way onto my face.

Jody looked at me with a soft smile, she was proud of us, too. We _were_ her girls after all, she helped us become the semi-functioning people we were today. Her pleased expression seemed to fade when she realized there was a reason the boys were here. "Is everything okay? I didn't accidentally butt-dial you or anything, did I?"

Dean started to respond, "Sh-," but Claire cut him off, practically jumping out of her seat.

"I called about the monsters that you refuse to believe are monsters."

I rolled my eyes and started to leave the room with Alex, "That's my cue," I sighed. I was in no mood to talk about all of Claire's attacks against humanity. When I finally reached my room, well mine and Claire's room, I threw my bag onto my bed and plopped down, tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Jody had made chicken and mashed potatoes, and I was enjoying every bite. I was _enjoying_ my food while Sam and Dean were legit shoveling everything into their mouths. It was kind of gross. Okay, _really_ gross. I get the guys are heroes, but come on. Use a napkin.

We were all spread along the old oak table, Sam and Dean on one side, Jody on the head, and then Alex, me, and Claire. All of us happily eating our meals, but there was a heaviness in the air. All of us had something on our mind, but we all were seeing who would talk first, or if they would talk at all.

Dean moaned in pleasure as he took another bite, "Ah, this bird is fantastic." All of us just looked at him, "And when you mix it up with the potatoes and the - the beans - you guys eat like this every day?" I could see the puzzled faces of Jody and Claire, but I got it. I knew what they meant. I never had a home cooked meal until I moved here, and each night I thank God that somehow I got lucky enough to have this new life.

Jody shrugged, "It's just chicken."

Sam looked at her as if she were crazy, "It's shaped like chicken. Not a patty or - a nugget."

I took another bite full before saying, "And it doesn't taste like freezer burn."

Sam pointed at me with his fork, "Exactly," he said through the mouthful of mashed potatoes and green beans.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Can we get to the case?" The room was silent other than the clanking of utensils and chewing. "Three people are missing."

"There is no evidence that they didn't skip town on their own. Two of them were runaways. One was a homeless guy." Jody had been trying to convince Claire for who knows how long to let this "case" go, but each time Claire completely ignored her and kept hunting, and this time she went around her back to get the Winchester boys to back her. I gotta give her props for being creative.

Claire continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "He was last seen at Brayden Point. I've been stalking it out."

"Stalking is definitely the _correct_ terminology," I mumbled under my breath hiding my mouth with my fork. Alex chuckled, I'm glad she was the only one that heard it, I was in hot waters already with Jody. I had been kind of out of character today, normally I sit up and shut up, but today, I kept making snide comments, participating in conversations, and I liked putting myself out there. Even if it may not be for the right reasons.

Dean took another heaping pile of mashed potatoes and plopped it down onto his plate. Sam looked at him incredulously, "Dude."

Dean just shoved another forkful into his mouth, "There's plenty left. Brayden Point?"

I smirked at Dean, "It's where everyone goes to make out."

Alex just laughed at me, "Yeah, everyone except _some_ people." My cheeks burned red, seriously? I knew she was directing that towards me, but just 'cause I'm not hoeing around doesn't mean I'm a prude. And speaking of which, I did nothing to deserve being attacked. What the hell.

"Be nice," Jody snapped before rolling her eyes and pointing towards the kitchen, "Yes, there's about four pounds left on the stove."

Claire laid her hand down on the table and looked at everyone with a deadly serious expression. "Guys." She made sure to stare Dean and Sam directly in the eyes, "There's something out there." Dean just kept eating and eating, "People are reporting animals they've never seen before, things stalking their front yards that disappear."

Alex groaned and of all things, reached for Jody's wine and went to take a sip. "This is according to the - hey, put it back -," Alex reluctantly lowered the glass and continued to glower over the whole conversation. "Neighborhood crime blogs that Claire has been reading."

"They're eyewitness accounts."

"We've hunted on less," Sam reasoned.

I looked at him as if he were insane, "Seriously?"

Dean looked at Claire, as if he wanted to believe this tall tale for her sake. "What else you got?"

Claire finally lost some of her confidence and stared at the scraps left on her plate, "I'm - I'm working on it."

Dean gave her a questioning glance. "Claire did catch a werewolf," Alex piped. "Oh, right, it turned out to be a German Shepherd with rabies."  
"And before that was the vampire -," Jody continued, "Councilwoman into erotic cosplay. I didn't know what cosplay was before that. Super-embarrassing for the whole force." Jody looked down at her plate, cheeks slightly tinted.

I couldn't contain my giggles, "But it was super-funny." That had to of been Claire's best screwup by far. My laughter was met with a disappointed look and I slowly quieted, taking a sip of water.

"Wow." Dean turned his attention towards Claire, "You've been busy."

"I've been hunting."

"That's something to call it."

Jody glanced at me before continuing, "A.K.A., menacing innocent people. Claire has a whole string of assaults racked up. The only reason she's not sitting in jail right now is that _I'm_ the Sheriff."

"Fine, I've been wrong. But this time I know there's a monster." The sincerity of her words almost convinced me she was right. _Almost._

"Can we stop talking about monsters and hunting?" Alex practically shouted, taking everyone a bit back. "What about real life?"

Claire's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Real life?" She laughed to herself, "Okay. Yeah, sure. Let's get real." I slowly turned my head towards, Claire knowing exactly where she was going with this. "You and Henry settle on a weekend yet?" I took another bite trying to keep out of it.

Alex gave her a confused look, "What?"

"When you're sneaking out to Jody's cabin to screw yourself silly." I choked, the bite I was swallowing got caught in my throat as I took a sharp intake of breath after hearing that statement. _That's_ a nice way to put it.

I was coughing hysterically as everyone looked at Alex with shocked expressions. Dean dropped his fork on his plate, "Whoa, here we go." Jody just stared at her Alex, she was the first Wayward girl of course, so Jody always felt a special bond with her, in complete disbelief, a mixture of hurt and confusion written on her face.

Claire stared at everyone in pure delight. "Ohh. We're not…" she stuttered out trying to find the words. She then glared over my hacking form and straight at Claire, "You're completely insane."

Claire just smirked, "You might want to clear your G-Chats before you commit to that."

Sam and Dean tried to leave, "This seems like, uh, family business."

"Can I please be excused?" I wheezed. Maybe my near death experience is enough to get out of the sextalk. Jody slammed her hand down onto the table, not taking her eyes off of Alex.

"Sit! Stay!" she barked. Both Sam and Dean cowered, but I just placed my face into my palms. _Nope. Guess, dying wasn't good enough. Great._ Claire was sitting next to me, chuckling at all the problems she just caused.

Jody tried to have a more casual approach, taking a step back and moving forward with the topic in a calm and orderly fashion. "Um," she cleared her throat and folded her hands, "Alex, anything you want to say?"

Claire and I both looked at her, how was she going to get out of this one? All she did was sip her water, "Nope."

"Okay, uh, well, um, I-I may have - I've definitely seen birth control pills in your backpack." My jaw dropped, _it got worse._ There's no avoiding this now. All I wanted was a nice dinner, is that too much to ask? Everyone seemed to instantaneously gasp.

Dean and Sam both looked like scared little boys with ears tickled pink. Both of them kill the things that hide under your bed every day, but having an adult conversation with three teenage girls. Nope. "Oh, we're going there."

"Okay."

Claire was still laughing while I was wishing that something horrible would happen at that moment, so I could escape this Full House dinner, and, well, Alex was even more shocked than before. "Oh, my god."

I looked up again giving one last attempt to leave before anything else happened. "Can I please go to the bathroom?"

I was completely ignored as Jody transformed into full mom-mode. "Hey, if we can't talk about it, we shouldn't be doing it, right?" She turned towards the boys for support, but they looked just as uncomfortable as I was.

They both finally seemed to realize that they were the ones being questioned, "Right?" Jody repeated.

Dean swallowed, "What?"

Jody rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm not going to tell you that you are too young to be having sex, or you." She pointed at Claire. "Or you," she then pointed at me.

Alex scoffed, "Who are they gonna have sex with? Claire doesn't talk to anybody, and Maddie is the school freak." _Ouch._ That did sting. I honestly did _nothing_ tonight, I swear. I just continued to avoid eye contact and stare at the pile of mashed potatoes on my plate that looked vaguely like a deformed clown. Ew, clowns.

Jody gave Alex a disappointed look, "Hey, um, what I will tell you is that birth control pills are useless against STDs. Whoever you are with needs to suit up every time, always." Ewwww, condoms, man. Clowns and condoms, what a great combo. "No pulling up the drawbridge early."

Alex groaned, "Oh, I get it."

Claire laughed, I just glared at her. "I hate you," I grumbled. I don't care if they talk about sex, I really don't, but I don't want to, especially if Sam and Dean were there.

"And don't expect the guy, as much as I love Henry, to always show up packing. Am I right?"

Dean just looked like a deer in headlights, "What?"

"Seriously?" Jody whispered. Sam just stared at Jody and Dean started gulping his wine. "Stop!" Alex blurted out. "We haven't done anything yet. I'm just… trying to be prepared."

Jody's mouth hung open as she looked at Dean and Sam utterly mortified, I don't know if she was relieved or what, but the boys just nodded and smiled, drinking more alcohol. "Great, um… we need some more mashed potatoes, right?" She placed her napkin onto the table, "Mashed pota- I'm just gonna - I'm gonna…" And then our beloved Jody Mills downed her wine in one gulp. "I'm gonna get some more potatoes." She stood up and grabbed the half-emptied bowl. "Po-ta-toes."

Everyone kind of just continued eating while I just stared at my plate. "This is fun," Dean mused.

Claire let out an obnoxious laugh while continuing to shovel food into her mouth and then giving Dean a non-amused glare. I just sat there, staring at the uneaten food.

Dean cleared his throat and Sam glanced at me, "You should finish your food, Maddie."

I looked up at him through my long lashes, "I lost my appetite at "drawbridge"."

He gave me a tight smile, nodding as he looked between the three of us. "Got it."

I blew through my lips, and tapped my fingers on my thigh, my eyes wandering. And then I saw it. The crystal glass with the deep ruby liquid. I glanced up at Dean, hoping this one time I could have my own little escape, I guess he had noticed my uneasiness throughout dinner, so he slowly slid the glass across the table. I quickly picked it up and took a long taste, enjoying how it burned my throat. When I heard Jody walking in, I quickly set it back down and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Dean just smirked at me and I gave him a cheeky grin. That was the first time someone had even remotely treated me like I was over twelve, and I was again grateful for the Winchester boys, especially at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy, sorry I haven't posted in forever, I have another story I mainly focus on and this one was kinda put on hold. I found this on my Google Docs and thought the few of you might enjoy it. Thanks, guys!

-You know who I am-

* * *

I don't know what scared me more the fact that I was being slammed into the tiled kitchen floor or the actual cracking sound my jaw made upon impact. I let out a strangled scream, not that it would do any good, no one was home. Jody and Claire went to  
/do a college thing, Alex was on a date, and, well, I decided to stay home and do calculus. You know, stay out of trouble, listen to some music, have a quiet night with the house to myself. A lot of good that did.

I tried to push myself up, but I was fumbling for my grip, the whole room seemed to be spinning. The blistering pain radiated down my entire face and I could taste the copper in my mouth. The whole combination of everything was a lot to handle, especially  
/when you weren't expecting to be mauled in your kitchen in the first place. I managed to place my hand flat onto the floor which now was sticky with my own blood, and push myself up. I could make out a figure, not a face, but I could see him towering  
/over me, I knew I had to do something, anything. I kicked my leg back and slammed it into his shin, he groaned slightly, but didn't fall. "You little punk," he spat as he walked over and crushed my hand under the toe of his boot. I screamed,

louder than before, feeling each bone splintering underneath the pressure. He let out an exasperated sigh and yanked me to my feet by a fistful of my hair. "You were always the weak one, you're not even trying to fight back." He clicked

his tongue and lowered his face so his hot breath seared my skin, "What a disappointment."

Finally getting a clear look at the man, I could make out some of the details. He had a scruffy beard, curly blonde hair, but he had a familiarity to him, I've seen him before, that just made me angrier. "Go to hell," I grumbled, spitting at

him for emphasis. He seemed a little taken aback, so I took the opportunity to slam my right fist into his nose and as he crumbled forward, he released my hair. Having my momentary escape, I turned to run until I felt something grip my ankle and I  
/tumbled forward. I lost complete balance and slammed my forehead into the granite countertop, collapsing onto the floor. As my vision faded, I could still see his delighted grin. "Oh sweetie," he sighed, "I'm already there." Then

everything went black.

I bet you're all wondering how I got to this point. You know, being ruthlessly attacked in my own home, well, let's start off after dinner the night before. That seems to be the start of this very rapid and painful downwards spiral.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, not really wanting to go in my room with Claire quite yet, so I sat by myself reading some book I had to for English. It was about a mental hospital and the main character uses metaphors to describe everyone  
/in the ward, comparing them all to machinery and such. But the main theme is the power struggle between the head nurse lady and this new patient who think he's the shit. One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest? Anybody? Nope, okay, it's not really the point  
/anyway. Okay, so I was reading and Jody and Dean were in the kitchen doing dishes, and I was getting snip-its of their conversation. The gist was Alex having a boyfriend and Jody not feeling she could teach her stuff a mom would, and Claire was not  
/only hurting innocent people, but she was cutting class to hunt. I mean, I personally think it's cool, like do whatever you want, man. Good for you, but obviously Jody didn't think so. The conversation seemed to fade out until I heard Jody sigh.  
/"And not to mention, Maddie. She's such a sweet kid -," Aw, thanks Jody love you, too. "- but she has no friends at school. And when Alex called her the "school freak" that wasn't taken out of context. She has amazing grades,

but she never gets involved in extracurriculars and she doesn't talk to anyone." Jody scoffed and I could hear the clank of a plate being set down, "It was out of character for her to even speak at dinner, let alone add to the conversation.

She's got so much potential, Dean, but I'm afraid she's going to live the rest of her life in a shell." She started running the water again, scrubbing another dirty plate. "And last week, I found lore on demons on her laptop, I thought we

were past that phase. I get that she's still traumatized, but it's been months, she needs to move past it." I swallowed, but my throat was completely closed, I don't think I wanted to hear what Jody really thought now that I knew how she really  
/felt. It made me feel like an even bigger outcast of this family than I already was.

The conversation continued, but all I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. My face was hot, my cheeks were red, and I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes. I quickly grabbed my book and ran out the front door, slamming it behind  
me,

hoping the cool night air would calm me down. I plopped down on to the front step and breathed, everything's going to be okay, Maddie. I kept repeating and repeating it in my head. All I needed to hear were those words and I would be fine, that's  
/how it always was. No matter what crap life throws at you, everything is going to be okay. I heard the front door open and shut behind me, but I didn't turn around. To be honest, I didn't really care who was there. Whoever it was sighed and sat next  
/to me, crossing their arms over their knees. "Hey, kiddo," came a gruff voice. I did a swipe under my eyes to make sure there were no stray tears, but I kept staring forward into the misty night, not responding.

He cleared his throat, "I heard you made honor roll, that's awesome." There was an awkward silence, I knew he was pulling for strings, Dean wasn't exactly the pep-talk, shoulder to cry on type, so I thought I would spare him his efforts.

I looked up into his worn, green eyes and sighed, "Look, you can save all the bull crap about putting yourself out there and everything. I heard what Jody said, they think I'm a freak." I leaned forward onto my knees, hugging my body closer,

"I tried fitting in, I did, but I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere really." At that moment, I realized something I had been denying forever. The fact that I have nowhere to go, sure, suffer through high school, but then what? I

can't exactly go to college, I don't even have a legal last name, and nobody is going to hire someone with more psychological trauma than Chief. After this, this nice vacation at Jody's, I'm really on my own, and I have no idea what I'm going to do.  
/Dean glanced in my direction, "You're giving yourself a lot less credit than you deserve."

I finally looked up at him, "Yeah? What do I deserve? I'm not exactly a saint."

He chuckled, "None of us are." He quieted and gave me a stern expression, "You're a good kid, Maddie. You deserve to be happy and live a long life where you go to college and get married and have kids of your own."

I gave a short laugh, "Have kids? Seriously? My first decision in life was getting an anti-possession tattoo, why would I ever want to bring a kid into this life? Not to mention you have to talk to someone first before having kids." It was quiet  
/for a while, "Did you ever want kids?"

His intense gaze seemed to wander at the question, it seemed forever had pass before he met my eyes again. "I did, once. I thought I could live a normal life, but - that's not who I am."

"So you do get it? Not wanting to have a child go through the same suffering you went through?"

His eyebrows seemed to furrow, "Yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean you aren't going to go to college and live a long life. You're only seventeen, Maddie. You have your whole life ahead of you."

I nodded, my gaze returning to the wet pavement, "Maybe."

He let out a soft chuckle, "And I don't get how you're not talking to people, you just had a full conversation with me."

I rubbed the corners of the old book, "You're different, I know you." I sighed, "But - It's just - I don't know - I've spent my whole life trapped inside my own head, that sometimes I forget that I have the ability to talk."

"Well, maybe, you should put yourself out there, so you won't forget."

I snorted, "I thought I told you not to do the whole pep talk thing."

"I never made any promises."

The rest of the night went smoothly, Dean and Sam left, the wayward girls went to bed to rest for the next day, and everything was at peace until we went to school the next day.

"Claire!" I shouted into the bathroom door. "Hurry up! I'm late!" I had been banging on the door for a solid ten minutes straight, Alex was long gone, left with her new boy toy, and I still hadn't even brushed my teeth.

The lock finally unclicked and there stood Claire, hair halfway braided and her infamous dark eye makeup. She was an inch or two shorter than me, but we were relatively the same build. "Calm your jets," she said in a snarky tone.

"Dude, first period starts in ten minutes and I'm not even halfway done." She just rolled her eyes and pushed past me.

"Not my problem," she called over her shoulder. I let out a frustrated grunt before quickly getting ready. I threw my hair up in a high pony, grabbed a clean t-shirt, jeans, plaid shirt to wear under my cargo jacket and slid on my chucks. Not

quite the most fashion forward outfit, but good enough for the time being. I sprinted out the door, grabbed the spare bike from the garage since I knew Jody was already at work, and was on my way.

Like I said, it was a normal day. The half mile bike ride was normal, Claire being a pain in the ass was normal, but when I pulled up in the parking lot. Not normal.

There was already police cars and ambulances and fire trucks all gathered around the flagpole, and from this distance it looked like something was hanging from it. I slowly walked the bike up the sidewalk and saw him. "Mr. Phelps?"

Without hesitation, I pulled out my phone and quickly started tapping in a number.

"What is it, nerd?"

I watched as the firefighters started to cut the tape and get the poor math teacher down from the pole. "You were right."

Claire decided to meet me there, we could scope out the place together. I assumed that Jody and the boys were already there, but to the rest of the world, we were just a couple of teenagers. No life altering events, no clue about what hides in your  
closet

at night, nothing. So for us to look around the crime scene, we had to be subtle and sneaky. I anxiously waited by my bike opening and closing random apps on my phone just to pass the time.

"Maddie!" I heard my name called, I looked up to see Claire jogging down the street. I put up a hand and did a semi wave as I waited for her to close the distance. "So do you know what happened?"

I scoffed, a little flustered by everything that was happening, "No, I kind of just walked up and my Calc teacher was hanging upside down dead." I took in a deep breath and looked back at the flagpole, calming myself. "That's all I know,"

I whispered.

She crossed her arms and looked over to where Jody and the boys were standing, "Huh." She tapped her foot once more before walking towards them.

"Claire!" I hissed. "Where the hell are you going?" I grabbed my bike and started to race after her, her stride was surprisingly quick.

"To find out what happened," she halfheartedly responded.

I finally matched her stride and gave her an incredulous look, "It's a crime scene, Claire. You can't just do whatever you want."

She simply smirked, "Watch me." She strutted past the taped off area, past the shocked teenagers, and right up to the Sheriff.

I stared at her with a slack jaw before coming to my senses and ditching my bike by a tree and chasing after her. She stood in front of the three of them with her hands in her pockets and a, well how can I put this lightly, bitch face. Her voice matching  
/her expression, "I knew it." I was now standing slightly behind her, almost hiding myself from the wrath that would soon follow. "So, what are we dealing with? Demons?" A chill went down my spine and my breathing hitched, "Ghost

possession?"

"Claire, this is a crime scene," Jody hissed and then noticed me actively avoiding eye contact behind the the wannabe hunter. "You both can't be here."

"Oh, but the fake FBI can?" Claire snapped. My head shot up and eyes wide, I did not plan for Claire to be rash about anything. I just thought she had the right to know, but obviously she thought getting our foster mother fired from her job

and the boys arrested was the best way to punish her for not believing her ridiculous, but also true, assumptions.

Dean just scowled at Claire, "Hey." His voice came out as a deep growl, the sound venomous.

"Keep your voice down!" Jody snapped, her eyes quickly glancing around to make sure no one was in earshot.

Sam and I both stood there, stunned, watching all chaos unfold.

Dean yanked Claire's arm and dragged her away from us, "Come here." When she didn't budge he yanked her arm a little harder, "Come here." She rolled her eyes, shrugged him off, and the both of them walked away and I stood there in

front of Sam and Jody with my hands in my pockets and a sheepish look on my face.

"Did you call her?" I looked up to see the disappointment written in Jody's expression. I tried to stutter out a response, but the anger bubbled and Jody just let it out. "Why would you call her? The last time she came to the crime scene,

she made such a big deal she had to be escorted out." She threw up her hands in an exasperated shrug, "I mean, having her here just draws more attention to us and everything and we can't afford to-"

"Stop!" I shouted with my eyes squeezed shut and fists tightly clenched under the hidden fabric of my jacket. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, I was never good at holding my temper and after last time, I don't know, I just hate being

yelled at, it reminds me of- nevermind. "I - I didn't have anyone else to call, and I didn't really want to sit there alone when my freaking math teacher's lifeless body was detached from a flagpole." I relaxed my fingers and quickly lost

my burst of anger, "Sorry," I mumbled before ducking my head and joining Dean while he chewed out Claire.

Dean's voice was low and dangerous, "Nobody wants to go to school, Claire. It's school." He clenched his jaw and seemed to consider this for a second, "Unless, you're Sammy. He's special, but anyway, my point is she's been busting her ass

to get you set up with a life." Dean finally glanced in my direction and noticed the new layer of pink on my cheeks, "And you, too." I met his eyes and gave him a grudging look before glancing away. "She's feeding you." He

laughed, "Hell, you got a nicer room than I do now."

"At least you don't have a roommate," I heard Claire grumble under her breath and my cheeks grew hotter, but Dean didn't seem to of heard.

"She kept you out of jail."

"I never asked her to," she mumbled, as if it was an excuse.

Dean raised his arms before promptly dropping them at his sides, "And that's what I'm talking about. You need to act like you give a crap. You need to appreciate what that woman's do -" Alex and Henry walked by, his letterman jacketed arm precisely  
/placed over her shoulders. There was something protective about it, protective or controlling, I couldn't tell you. I quickly ducked my head when I saw them though, even if I live with Alex, that doesn't mean she treats me the same at school. I might  
/as well not exist.

Alex halted in front of Dean when she saw him, "They canceled school." She glanced at Henry then back at him, "So we're gonna… Hang out, I guess."

Dean's entire stature had changed, his jaw was clenched, his eyes were narrowed, and he was standing straighter. He looked strangely like a… well, I guess there is really no better way to explain it… a dad. Don't tell him I said that. "Hang out,  
/huh?" his tone was very accusatory as he glanced Henry up and down. "Hmm."

Alex just rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Okay, then." She dragged Henry away and Dean watched them go.

Claire laughed, "Oh, yeah. He got the message." Henry glanced back at us, over Claire's shoulder, but he seemed, overall, unfazed by the whole encounter.

Dean puffed out his chest, looking very proud of himself, not noticing that the teenage boy didn't really care about his silent threats, and scoffed "Damn right he did."

Claire rolled her eyes, "I'm sure." She then walked away to who knows where, but I didn't follow this time. Bringing her was a mistake, I don't really care what she does now.

Dean looked offended, "Where you go - people walking away from me!" he grunted and dug his hands into his pocket.

I finally lifted my head, my voice came out a little softer than intended, "I'm still here."

He smirked, and patted my shoulder, "Yes, you are." He glanced around and leaned in a little closer the next time he spoke, "I'm going to check the school, you go home. Salt the doors just incase, and take this." He placed a gleaming

silver knife into my hand and I quickly shoved it into my jacket pocket.

"But I can help -"

"Madison, go home." I hesitated but he turned me to the direction of the bike, "Now."

I started to walk away, but I turned around after a few steps. "Be safe."

"Always am." I smiled and turned around and walked the rest of the way, avoiding Jody, grabbing my bike, and going home. I salted the windows, locked the doors, placed the knife on the table next to my books, and did my homework. The whole day  
/was silent other than the lyrics pouring through the speakers on my phone. "...don't be afraid. Take a sad song, and make it better. Just remember to let her into your heart and then you can start to make it better…" I hummed along, Alex

stopped by earlier to drop off her stuff, Claire and Jody stopped by to argue about what Claire was wearing to the interview, or even going to the interview, Dean and Sam stopped by to check in. You know, the usual, but overall, it was quiet.

Now that you are up to date, there are some things I need to clarify. One, my music was probably a little too loud, if I didn't hear my foster mother and roommate being mauled in the garage and not at all aware that there was an intruder in the house.  
/Two, I probably should have used my phone to call someone, you know, the smart thing, or the freaking angel blade on the counter to stab the mofo who was attacking me. But like I said, it was dark, and I really wasn't planning on being attacking by  
/anything that night, sure, I did the precautions, but you have to give me some slack. I'm still only seventeen. I have a lot to learn.

I don't know how long I was out, or where I was, or what exactly happened. All I knew was that my head was in searing pain and I couldn't move my hand. I slowly blinked the blurriness from my eyes, and tried to focus on my surroundings, but everything  
/seemed to swim. Every sound muffled as if my ears were stuffed with cotton, and my movements were slow like molasses, if I was even moving. I noticed the constraints first, feet and arms tied together crippling me in my movement even further, then  
/I noticed the concrete, the whole place was concrete and tile, had I been here before? I tried to focus on the walls, the words blurred together, I assumed they were words, graffiti maybe, and then I saw them. Jody. Claire. Their mouths were moving,  
/but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were both sitting on the ground and they were talking to someone, I turned to see the mystery man, when the pain in my jaw blistered from the movement. "Ah!" I yelped.

The sensation brought me to reality and I could hear Jody now, she seemed mildly panicked, no longer talking to whomever it was, she was talking to me. "Mads, baby, it's okay. We're going to get out of here." I tried to respond, but my jaw didn't  
/work. It didn't work or I was too scared to try, either way I was silent, continuing to stare forward into the nothingness.

"Don't lie to the runt. Tell her the truth." I could hear footsteps approaching me, but I didn't move. I could hear him stop beside me, I could feel his hot breath, I knew him. This seemed familiar. He gripped my chin and ripped my head so I

was facing him. This time I didn't scream, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, instead I bit my tongue until I tasted the familiar copper. He grinned, some twisted joy crossed his face, my pain made him happy. "You're going to rot here,"  
/he pressed harder into my chin and I squeezed my eyes shut, hiding the tears. "But if you ask me, I'm doing you a favor. Your whole life is pretty pathetic."

I opened my eyes to glare at him, "I didn't," I hissed through gritted teeth.

He let go, and slammed my head back into the pole before standing up. "She talks!" he exclaimed.

At that moment, Alex was guided in, by none other than the prom king.

"No," she gasped when she saw all of us strung up. "No, what the hell is this?"

The man laughed, "Your entire life."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I got sorta excited about posting and people enjoying it, so I decided to post another just for kicks. Let me know what you think! Hope y'all enjoy!  
Much love,  
freedomintensifies

* * *

 _8 months earlier..._

 _I don't remember what happened exactly when those two boys walked in. I just remember lying on the floor, covered in sweat, and for the first time in a long time, it just being me. I know when I say that, you might be confused, but I don't how else to describe being trapped in your own body. Not having any control over your actions, your movements, even your voice._

 _I took in a shaky breath as the tears started to pour down my face, it wasn't just about being trapped. It was having to watch. I had to sit there and watch my hands kill countless people and not being able to stop it. People who I loved and cared about were gone because of me, and their last thoughts were that I was a monster. I sobbed and reached to cover my mouth as I saw all of their faces flash before my eyes. All of them were nice people. All of them were dead._

 _I was so consumed in my own self loathing that I almost didn't feel the gentle hand grab my shoulder. I slowly lowered my hands to see the tall man with shoulder length hair and, next to him, the one with the green eyes. They saved me. "Are you okay?"_

 _I nodded my head repeatedly before remembering I could speak. My voice came out unused and unsure, "1,551 days," I rasped._

 _He furrowed his eyebrows, "1,551 days?"_

 _I sat up a little and winced at the sudden movement, "That's how long."_

 _The taller man glanced at the other one, "You've been possessed by a demon for 4 years?"_

 _I nodded again, "My thirteenth birthday."_

 _Something dropped on the shorter man's face, the look he gave me was heartbreaking in itself. "So you're her," his voice was gruff but kind. "You're the one?"_

 _The tall one glanced at him, "You don't think…" He turned back towards me with a sense of urgency, "How did your mother die?"_

 _I was completely confused by their conversation. One what? How'd they know about her? "How did you - "_

" _Just answer the question, please."_

 _I glanced at both of them, my cheeks still tight from the trails of tears. "She died in a fire. I was just a baby. Why?"_

 _The gruff one lowered his head and rubbed a hand down his face, "How old were you?"_

 _I glanced between the two of them, "Five or six months, maybe. Why is any of that important?"_

 _The tall one cleared his throat, "Because we think you're Lucifer's next vessel."_

* * *

Now...

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was bloodied and broken, my jaw was painted with purple and blue, there was a welt on my forehead that had seven stitches in it, and my left hand was covered in a pink cast. I had refused to go to the hospital, but after they tried to make me say the alphabet and I counted numbers, incorrectly I might add, my vote was overruled.

I adjusted the sling and ran my fingers through my hair trying to fix myself up a little, but I still looked a mess. I guess I would stay that way for a while, but hey, at least we beat the bad guys. I opened the bathroom door and walked into the living room. The Winchester boys were leaving today. They were going off to do bigger and better things, but, God, I would miss them.

When I walked in, Jody was leaning on her crutches. Her and Claire both were beaten and battered, but her wound was going to be the one with the longest repercussions. I stared at the three of them, Alex was basically untouched, and smiled a little bit. If I was going to be a mess, at least I had them. My smile quickly faded when I noticed the smell of what seemed to be someone's charred breakfast, "Is something burning?"

Alex's expression dropped as she raced into the kitchen, "Crap," she muttered as she threw the crisped pancake into the sink. The smoke bellowed around her as she poured water onto the burning dough. "I guess, cooking definitely isn't our hidden talent," she laughed.

Jody hobbled into the kitchen behind her, "I thought you said they were supposed to be raw?" She grabbed the pan from her and threw the remains into the trash, struggling with her crutches, "I feel like Tiny Tim."

Alex's face contorted into a guilt ridden expression, "I'm sorry he hurt you -" She glanced towards Claire's bruised neck and heeling bite mark then towards my jaw, hand, and forehead. "All of you."

I grinned at her but winced, "Believe it or not, I've had worse."

Jody went over and pushed a stray hair behind Alex's ear, "Hey, we're fine." Alex bowed her head and studied the blood stained tile, "We're in four whole pieces, more or less. It's okay."

Alex kept staring where I was hurt, the little runt of the family, beaten on her own kitchen floor, little did she know. "It's not okay," she muttered. "He almost killed you for what I did."

Claire walked towards us and for once was nice to Alex. "It's for what those _vamps_ did. You were a kid." Claire pushed a hand into her pocket when she reached my side, "You had to do whatever they say."

Jody leaned into Claire and rubbed her shoulder, "Alex…" Her tone wasn't just mothering, but it was honest, "...you were ready to give up your life for us." She glanced between the three of us, "That's goodness."

I don't know why, but I almost cowered. Goodness. Deep down, I know I'm evil. So when Alex just feels like her past makes her bad, well, that's nothing compared to me. It's bound to my soul, and whatever I do, that won't change the fact. Claire and Alex both smiled at Jody's comment, but I looked away, I didn't deserve the sentiment.

I could hear the car pull up in the driveway, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. "And that's what's scary about family," Jody continued. "It gives you something to lose." My heart stopped and I looked up at them, the thought alone was terrifying.

She smiled, "You don't have to worry." She leaned into Jody's touch, "I know what I have." _And that's the problem._

Sam and Dean walked in to say their goodbyes. I didn't want them to leave. I had to tell them, but I didn't know how. Claire and Dean walked outside while Sam chatted with Jody for a while, but I stayed back. I stayed on the couch and played with the fraying cotton on the cast. Dean decorated it the night before, same with Claire. There was a drawing of a cat, pie, and lovely little comments telling me not snore in my sleep and that the pink made me look like a badass. When I noticed everyone had walked outside, I stood up from the couch and followed them. Dean was talking to Jody, and they seemed to be actually enjoying themselves. He patted her arm when he saw me and walked over to meet me halfway.

"The purple in your bruises brings out the green in your eyes," he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you find my pain humorous."

He grinned and gave me a hug, "I'm going to miss you, kiddo," he mumbled into my hair. He was about to pull away, but I kept holding him. Not letting go. Partly because I didn't want to be left behind again, partly because I wasn't done with the conversation.

"I can feel it," I whispered and his face seemed suddenly concerned.

"Feel what?" he pulled back and checked my jaw. "Did you forget to take your pain meds?"

I shook my head, "I can feel it," I repeated, my voice lowering to make sure only he could hear. "The darkness in me, I can feel it, and I can't push it down anymore." A tear dribbled down my cheek, "And it scares the hell out of me."

His brows furrowed before wrapping me in a bear hug, "Everything is going to be okay, Maddie."

He kissed the top of my head, "We'll figure this out."

* * *

 _I gave both of them an incredulous look, "You can't be serious." When both of them remained silent, I laughed, "Satan? Seriously? Okay, I get the demons thing and all, but the Devil? No, sorry, that's not possible."_

 _The shorter one smirked although his face remained cross, "You've been someone's meatsuit for four or so years and this is where things get ridiculous for you?" I nodded and he walked over to me, leaning dangerously close to my face. "I get you're shaken up, but if you want to live, you gotta come with us now." He glanced at the taller one, "We'll explain everything on the way."_

 _I stumbled with them towards the vintage black car, I figured trusting them was better than dying, I mean they already saved my life once, I wouldn't argue the second._

 _The car ride was silent, there was no explanation, no nothing. That's saying something considering it was a twenty hour drive. All the way from Ellicott City to Lebanon, I was told when I asked. We drove from Maryland to Kansas without stopping. Twenty hours. The two guys were really determined._

 _On hour seventeen, I finally spoke up. "My name's Maddie by the way."_

 _The shorter one glanced into the rearview mirror, "We figured." He turned his eyes back towards the road and continued driving, but the taller one turned around._

" _It's prophecy," he explained._

" _Right," I drawled as if that was enough of an explanation._

" _I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."_

 _I looked back from the window, "They talk about you." Sam glanced at his brother, "You're the boy with the demon's blood." I glanced at Dean, "You're - let me out," I screamed._

 _Dean slammed on the breaks, "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes mildly panicked. But I was already out of the car, running into the woods on the side of the highway. "Dammit," Dean cursed._

 _I sprinted through the shrubbery, the trees, the fallen branches, over creeks, and rocks. I ran. I ran as hard as I ever had before, and I felt like at any moment my legs might give out. I could hear their faint calls in the distance, but I kept going._

 _My heart pounded. My chest burned. My legs were Jello, but I knew who he was. He's a demon. I never really escaped. It was all a trick._

 _I took a turn around a tree, trying to lose them, but tripped on a loose root. I tumbled all the way down a steep hill, hitting what seemed like everything on the way down, and laid limp at the bottom, stopped by an oak tree. I tried to move, but I was done fighting._

" _Found her," Sam called as he jogged down to where I was laying._

" _Please, just kill me," I pleaded protecting myself with my hands. "I don't want to live if you take me again, just let me die," I whimpered._

 _Sam gave me an incredulous look, "What are you talking about?"_

 _I pointed to Dean who was standing on the top of the hill, "I know who he is."_

 _Dean glanced at his brother and jogged down to meet us, he knew what I meant. The closer he came, the more I backed myself up into the trunk of that damn tree, distancing myself in any way possible. "I'm human, alright?" He grabbed a bottle from his pocket and showed it to me, "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head, "It's holy water." He splashed a little on his arm but nothing happened, "See? If I was a demon, that would of hurt like a son of a bitch."_

 _I furrowed my eyebrows, "That's not possible," I whispered to myself. "They said -"_

 _Dean grunted and walked towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut, "I know what they said, and I was, but now I'm not." I felt him grab my shoulder and I flinched away thinking it would hurt, but it was gentle; harmless. I opened an eye and looked at him towering over me, "We just need you to trust us right now." I looked at Sam and then back at Dean, if they were going to do anything, they probably would of done so by now._

" _Okay."_

* * *

Dean had gone to say goodbye to Jody, and I felt a little shaky about telling someone out loud. It just made everything real. I shuffled my feet towards Claire, Sam and Alex. All of them were leaned against the Impala, unfazed by anything that happened last night.

"You're just gonna go take a bio quiz and pretend like you didn't almost get slaughtered?" Claire asked, an amused expression across her face.

Alex laughed, "You're not giving up hunting, are you?"

Claire smirked, "Hell, no."

I chuckled at the easiness of the conversation, "Yeah, I'm taking a couple off days." I glanced at my wrist and then remembered the throbbing feeling in my face, "Just until I can eat solid foods again." Sam smiled then glanced at Alex, his expression becoming more serious.

"Alex, other vamps may come for you." I mean, we all kind of expect this. Your past always catches up to you, with us, there is no "normal life," it's just sometimes a little less chaotic.

She pushed off the car and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I know, and I'll be ready." She sorta shrugged a bit, "And when I get my life together, I might be moving on."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You're leaving us?" I scoffed, "Because of a freaking vamp."

Claire gently nudged my shoulder to get me to shut up, "Alex, you don't need to leave to protect us." _That's not what I thought she was thinking._

She glanced at Sam, "That's not why." She lowered her head, "I can't be around what you all are doing - the things you're fighting."

I laughed bitterly, "We're surviving, Alex." I let out a frustrated grunt, "And last I checked, all of last night was your fault."

"Maddie," Sam warned.

"No, you - you just don't abandon family." I glanced between all of them, "Not when they need you most."

Alex tried to stutter a response, explain herself, "I'm not leaving for good, Maddie. I just need a normal life."

"We're not normal!" I practically scream, becoming so furious with everything that's happened. "You don't get normal."

I turn around and walk into the house, pushing past Dean and Jody. They're all so stupid. Everything is stupid. Normal is stupid. I'm stupid. Life is stupid.

Dean glanced back at me and then towards Jody, "Are you gonna be all right now that you're outnumbered again?"

She laughed and sort of sighed at the slam of the door, "Ah, as long as everyone wears a condom, we'll be fine."

Dean chuckled, "I want that bumper sticker."

* * *

" _What is this place?" I awed when we walked into this Pre- World War II looking building._

" _Your new home for a while," Dean grunted, flipping on a switch to turn on all of the lights to reveal a huge library._

 _I slipped down the stairs and started staring at all the books on the shelves. I dragged a hand along the spine of each one, they looked ancient. "Who even are you guys?"_

 _Sam pulled out a chair and sat down, "Well, you already seem to know that. Tell us about you first."_

 _I shrugged, distracted by all the things to look at, "Not much to know."_

 _Dean joined Sam at the table with a freshly opened beer, "I doubt that."_

 _I turned around and crossed my arms, "Fine." I walked over and sat right across them folding my hands on the table. "Birthday is March 6, 1998. I had a father named John, a mother named Melissa, and a little sister named Mia." I pursed my lips, "All dead." I started to count each one of them off on my fingers, "Mommy dearest you know about, burned alive." I shrugged, "Dad, died on my thirteenth birthday, you know when I was possessed, except they killed him just before that happened." I played with the ring on my finger that no one that possessed me ever seemed to notice enough to remove, "Slit throat." I laughed a little when I said the third one, "Little Mia, well, she was nine. After they took over, they made me strangle her. And I couldn't stop it, I just watched."_

 _Sam glanced towards Dean, there was a strange expression twisted onto his face, horror, maybe? Dean just grunted a little, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm sorry," he rasped. "You didn't deserve that."_

 _I shrugged, "No, they didn't deserve that, everything that happened to them was my fault, and I'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life."_

 _Sam leaned forward and put his hand on top of mine, "Maddie, it's not your fault." He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing because admitting to this would mean he would have to follow his own advice. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could of done to change what would have happened. You can't hold that weight on your shoulders."_

 _I pulled my hand away, "I could have not been born," I mumbled looked at them through the curtain of greased hair. Dean sighed and leaned back in the chair, taking more sips of the beer. "So, what did you both mean by 'prophecy'?"_

 _Dean grunted, "There's a prophet of God, named Chuck, and he told us about you."_

 _I laughed, "Right, so now not only the Devil exists but God does, too? And someone translates for him?"_

" _Angels, too."_

" _Angels, huh?" I scoffed becoming more frustrated by all these things that I was told were supposed to protect me, and even when they were real, they didn't bother to help. "Where the hell have they been?" I yell. "Everything I've been through. All that shit, and they didn't even bat an eye?"_

" _I know how you're feeling," Sam soothed. "I know you're mad, and angry with the world, and angry with yourself, but you have to know that they couldn't help. They believed this was right. The apocalypse was stopped a while back, and the Angels believe it needs to happen, and -"_

" _Hold up, The Apocalypse, apocalypse?" I slammed my fist into the table, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"_

" _You're Lucifer's vessel."_

" _Oh, so now I'm the reason for the demise of the entire planet." I ran a hand through my knotted hair, "Great."_

 _Dean looked at Sam with a faint smile on his lips, "This was us five years ago."_

 _Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, memories." He turned his attention towards the frazzled teenager, "Madison, none of this is going to happen, that's why we found you."_

 _Dean leaned forward, "Chuck told us about you, so we could get ahead of the game. Get you warded and protected before the Angels even think about you."_

" _Warded?"_

" _Carve into your ribs, really no big deal, and this bunker can hide you from the rest of the world so don't you worry. We'll prepare you for when the time comes."_

" _When is that?"_

 _Sam glanced at his thumbs, "Your eighteenth birthday."_

" _So less than a year away?"_

" _Yeah," Dean mumbled._

 _I was going over everything in my head like a check list, there's Angels and God, I'm Lucifer's vessel, I'm going to cause the Apocalypse, but if I'm Lucifer who's Michael? "Who's Michael?" I asked suddenly and Dean and Sam glanced at each other._

" _We were hoping you could tell us."_


End file.
